


Never Have I Ever

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Slut Shaming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae visits Jaejoong in the army.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon-ish, where Jongdae and Jaejoong know each other. And fuck.

Jongdae goes to visit Jaejoong in the army, but hyung has an extra 18kg of muscle on him and has been trained to kill. Jongdae hasn’t seen him in over a year and now he’s all bulked up with his shirt stretched over his chest and his hair tight to his scalp. Jongdae thinks he looks less sharp, but harder. Deadly in a different way. Jaejoong smokes his cigarette and smirks. ‘I _do_ hope this is a conjugal visit.’ 

Jongdae huffs and looks away. ‘I only came because it’s respectful to visit your hyungs. Minseok-hyung saw Changmin-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung visited Yunho-hyung.’  

But Jaejoong leans forward and grins, and Jongdae’s head turns to follow the movement. ‘And _you_ came to see _me_ ,’ he purrs, smugly triumphant.

‘Yup, and now I’ve done my duty,’ Jongdae says curtly, standing up and grabbing his bag. Jaejoong pouts up at him. It always looked silly on his delicate face, but with this new muscular body and hyper masculine haircut it looks beyond ridiculous. 

‘Don’t leave, you just got here,’ he simpers, batting his eyelashes a few times for good measure. When Jongdae hesitates, Jaejoong drops the face, stubbing out his cigarette and getting out of his chair. ‘Come on, let me show you the barracks. It’s kind of like your first dorm but there’s a drain in the floor.’ He catches Jongdae’s wrist as he walks toward the door and tugs him through it.

The barracks is just down a winding gravel path and soon Jongdae is standing among four bunk beds in a spare cinder block room.

‘My bunk-mates all have girlfriends and family visiting today, so they’ll be occupied for the whole visiting period,’ Jaejoong says casually, shutting the door behind them. But suddenly there’s a heavy hand between Jongdae’s shoulder blades and with a shudder, he realizes he’s afraid of his hyung. 

‘I said I was hoping for a conjugal visit, but the question is were _you_.’ Jaejoong circles around to face Jongdae, close enough that Jongdae has to look up to meet his eyes. ‘And I know how to find out,’ he sing-songs with a predatory grin as he steps forward, forcing Jongdae back to keep the bare inches between their bodies. Jongdae drops his bag to the floor to put a hand on Jaejoong’s chest, feeling the smooth metal of his dog tags under his palm as he presses back. It does nothing to stop the forward push though, and Jongdae startles when his back hits the door, free hand automatically grabbing for the handle to steady himself.

‘Someone could still come back hyung, stop fucking around,’ Jongdae says disdainfully, but his eyes are wide.

‘If you’re so worried about someone showing up, why don’t you listen real hard,’ Jaejoong taunts as he presses Jongdae fully between his body and the door, grinding his half-hard dick against Jongdae’s abdomen. 

_Of course_ Jongdae had considered the possibility that Jaejoong would want to fuck, and of course he’d decided it was likely. He’d also bet his hyung wouldn’t be satisfied with a blowjob (those were easy enough to get off-post) and that he wouldn’t want to waste time on prep. So Jongdae had done the sensible thing. Except now he was almost regretting it purely out of misplaced spite.

Jaejoong gently pulls Jongdae’s hand off the door handle and onto his crotch. ‘Why don’t you show your Jaejoongie-hyung how much you missed him, hmm?’

Barely a minute later and Jaejoong has them both naked from the waist down, still pressed to the door. He licks and bites and sucks down Jongdae’s neck while running his hands all over his body and pinning him to the wood as he works. Jongdae scrabbles at the wide shoulders in front of him, digging his blunt fingernails into the firm flesh of delts and traps, determined to mark him back. He groans abruptly when Jaejoong wraps a hand around both their dicks and begins to stroke, still worrying a spot behind Jongdae’s ear with his teeth. 

‘You’re so fucking small, I feel like I’m going to snap you in half,’ Jaejoong growls, squatting to lift Jongdae by the back of his thighs. ‘Up.’

‘Fuck—’ Jongdae hiccups as he’s lifted bodily and his shoulder blades are pressed against the door, his slightly sweaty t-shirt and Jaejoong’s upper body bulk holding him in place. Jongdae tips his head back and stares at the peeling white ceiling, waiting for Jaejoong to stop adjusting and get the fuck on with it.

But then a hand slides between Jongdae’s ass cheeks, firm and determined, and he can feel the smile against his neck when Jaejoong finds the wetness there. Jongdae’s face burns and he wraps his tighter arms around Jaejoong’s neck to hide it.

‘Oh baby, I knew you missed this cock. No one dicks you down like your favorite hyung, do they.’ Before Jongdae can snark back Jaejoong is pushing in all at once, too hot and too big and too fast, and it’s all Jongdae can do to catch his breath and hold the fuck on while he’s split in two. Jaejoong is relentless though, and keeps dropping Jongdae onto his dick until he’s fully seated. Jongdae has no leverage, nothing to brace against except the door and nowhere to go except farther down on Jaejoong’s long dick. He’s got no choice but to hold on and bite his fist to try not to scream while he takes it.

Then Jaejoong starts to move.

‘Hyung, fuck! Hyung—ah!’ Jongdae’s nearly hyperventilating now, gripping Jaejoong’s waist with his legs to keep himself from flying apart at the stretch and pressure. It’s the most intense thing he’s ever felt, and his brain can’t even tell if it’s pain. 

‘Missed this tight little ass,’ he mutters into Jongdae’s ear as he rolls his hips faster like he’s trying to fuck through Jongdae and into the door. ‘Gonna fuck you over and over.’ 

His hands are gripping Jongdae’s ass so tightly to hold him up that Jongdae can count all ten fingers, and he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. He squeezes his eyes shut and stifles a while, biting into Jaejoong’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. The angle means he never gets used to the feeling of the dick in his ass, his stretched rim dragged along Jaejoong’s cock with each thrust, setting his nerves on fire as he’s forced open and used.

‘Such a good little whore for me, came to me all wet and ready. But don’t worry, I’m going to let you leave even wetter.’ Jaejoong is pounding him so hard now Jongdae wonders how he still has breath left to talk shit. As it goes on, Jongdae’s hands get sweaty and he starts to lose his grip, forcing him to cling tighter to the wall of muscle making him take it over and over and over. Jongdae welcomes the added pressure of their bodies on his own dick though, wiggling until the cock head is getting the stimulation that makes his eyes roll back. He lets out a small groan of pleasure before he can stop himself.

Jaejoong notices. ‘Oh, does my favorite dongsaeng want to come?’

‘Fuck you,’ Jongdae rasps, forcing a hand between them to pull himself off now that he’d been caught. He’s so wound up and so close, he just needs a little more attention on his dick to get off. 

But Jaejoong just smiles. ‘That’s right, you love to come on my cock Jongdae-ah. Do it. Let me feel it baby.’ Jaejoong is getting winded now and he’s close too, Jongdae can feel it, chasing his orgasm with sloppy, grinding thrusts.

Jongdae’s moaning loudly, feeling his orgasm gather then crash through him as he jerks in Jaejoong’s hold, coming between them with a yell. Somehow he doesn’t let go and throw them both to the floor, but he can feel his body getting heavier, and he knows Jaejoong is tiring.

‘Fuck baby just like that, fuck! You get so tight for me when you come.’ Jaejoong adjusts his grip on Jongdae’s legs and leans forward, pounding into him so hard that there’s no way anyone within earshot doesn’t know what’s going on and where. A half-dozen thrusts later he’s lurching and coming inside Jongdae with a groan, who feels the wetness pump deeper into him with every twitch of the hot dick inside him. It’s so fucking much that he whines at the stimulation and gives a half-hearted squirm.

Jongdae slowly becomes aware of how sweaty they are, how they’re panting into each other’s necks, and of the come congealing around his dick threatening to glue it to his shirt. He also realizes how fucking stiff and shaky his body is now that the exertion and adrenaline are wearing off. He feels Jaejoong’s cock start to soften and shift inside him, and he winces. This is going to hurt tomorrow, and Jongdae just wants to leave.

‘The next visitation day is in two months. Be a good bitch and wear something pretty for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
